


Well-Shagged Dom

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Well-Shagged Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourgreenapples](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sourgreenapples).



"Fuck Billy, I'm serious. You need to get your tongue out of my arse, mate."

Billy hummed happily, tonguing the abused opening, and flicked against Dom's prostate for good measure, producing a half-pained moan from the other man.

"Bills, I'm serious. It's already been three times in three hours, and I'm not as young as I used to… oh, fuck."

Dom's hips lifted as their own accord, and Billy smiled cheekily up at him as his tongue withdrew from Dom's arse and began gently lapping around his bollocks, a broad swipe across his perineum, and yes, Dom's soft cock was twitching now.

"Seriously mate, you're going to kill me," Dom tried to say, but it was more of a breathy moan and Billy categorically ignored it. The twists and swipes of Billy's tongue weren't too insistent, and could almost be chalked up to comforting, if it weren't for the fact that Dom's arse had been _comforted_ plenty already this afternoon, thank you very much. He moaned in defeat as Billy gently suckled at the head of his cock, which was trying its best to make a comeback, while the rest of his body refused to move from it's dead weight sprawl on the mattress.

"Oh fuck, Bills, please… _please_," Dom gasped, unusually high pitched, and his erection feebly tried to make its presence known again as Billy slurped his way up and down. _Bastard._

Twenty minutes later, Dom made the resolution never to move again. Billy just whistled cheerily as he announced this, wiping the come of his thighs with a warm washcloth and kissing Dom's belly.

"Don't worry, Dommeh. I'll bring you dinner in bed," he offered generously, and Dom just moaned.

"Add breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert tomorrow to that, and I might forgive you."

Never, _ever_ would Dominic Monaghan again claim that there's no such thing as too much sex.


End file.
